


Let’s hang out sometime

by spoopyJISHUA



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Peter, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Broken Bones, Day 1, Hanging, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra tourture, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tourture, Video, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Winter spider, avengers watch peter get tourtured, call - Freeform, electric shock, hydra kidnapped peter, hydra peter, peter Parker is, peter Parker tourtured, shackeled, whumptober day 1, winder soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyJISHUA/pseuds/spoopyJISHUA
Summary: Wumptober 2020 day one prompts were I am going to do this as a continuous series so one story flows into the nextWaking up restrainedShackledHanging
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949470
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	Let’s hang out sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I’m hoping to do wumptober every day this month if I miss a day I will still upload I will just be slightly behind let me know what you think

Peter was swiftly walking home from midtown on a chilly afternoon. He wanted to come by Delmars quickly due to being self-conscious about becoming cold. He didn’t crave yet another hibernation incident after what happened last year. He shuddered at the prospect he thus carried out a light jog, wishing to stay warm, his feet steadily beating the road.

Peters pov.  
I was growing colder I already had multiple hoodies on , hoping to bring myself warmth. When I hit the grey pavement I decide it’s time to jog. I almost never jog i always run. my falling apart converse kiss the asphalt im hoping the warmth of the exercise will do me good. I was nearing Delmars. My destination. Suddenly I detected it...  
my spider sense. It’s going off. Twisting around on the spot , I was faced with six men in black military grade shrouding them in the dark colour so I was unable to identify any noticeable features. Panicking, I skimmed my eyes across all of them, seeking to detect where they were from. I saw their shoulders. Shit. fucking. God damn shit. It was hydra. what do they want me for. I don’t Wanna be a slave to them.  
  
Thinking on my feet I moved my hand down to strike the panic knob on my wristwatch Mr stark installed, for these types of situations, I don’t expect he would ever wish it to have to be used though. Just as I was about to hit the button with my shaking fingers. The Hydra goons started firing what appeared to be tranquillisers about 3cm long out of huge black heavy looking guns. Scowling, I thought, at least not bullets. I have roamed these streets my whole life, I know them just the same as if they were implanted in my head like a tracking chips embedded under shields agents skin, These are the streets I grew up on, along with fighting crime and for the most part I'm often here, at home, on the down low with a steady heart beat. Not now though. This afternoon the strong muscle wants out of my chest. It wants to beat free of its cage as if a caged animal. It throbs like it's going to shatter a rib. My senses are on zenith alert. Every colour is richer, every noise more thunderous then ever, every stranger a cause to make my heart beat more fiercely still. I ran. I sprinted as fast as I could. Damn it, I considered to myself, I will have to swing, I don’t want to reveal my identity but I have to. I got to get away. Fuck. so I followed my gut instincts. I rolled up my sleeves. I swung across queens from one item of architecture to the next trying to shut out the people in awe from the street below, ignorant into why I am doing what I am, seeing spider mans face for the first time. I landed onto the top of the tallest building that I could find, hoping the hydra agents couldn’t shoot me from it. I pivoted around. It was like it in slow-motion I perceived a tranquilliser skim past my now reddened cheeks. Striking my watch, I continued swinging past buildings until the hydra forces were gone. Glancing up into the sky, I saw Tony in his suit. Thank god, I hoped. then I endured a sudden pain in my back from my nerves. Shit I spoke to soon before I could yell for Tony I started feeling drowsy and out of kilter I closed my eyes as I fell off the structure I was suddenly faced with darkness.

I wake up to my senses pulsating and dialled to twenty . What I perceived to be searing light was in reality a dim single halogen bulb with a yellow glow gently swinging in the draft. I wince and attempt to move my pounding head away, what I think to be a vibranium room spins like a monochrome kaleidoscope.The humming from the electricity is a deafening buzzing in my sensitive ears. I can feel each fibre in the thin scratchy beige jumpsuit that I am now wearing.

Thump. Thump. Thump.  
I heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.  
they are getting closer.  
Suddenly they stopped.  
Jingle.  
Keys sounded like they were unlocking the thick sturdy door.  
Then I felt pain. a shooting pain up my back that rattled my whole body, shaking my brain like a peanut in a jar. It felt like If you were to shake that jar a hundred times as fast as you can and multiply that by a thousand. It felt like crawling under my skin. I was shaking. I was helpless. I coat do much. I lost control.The door then opened. I observed the men who walked through . A man Standing six foot tall entered ,“What the hell do you want from me” I cried out not being able to move due to the pain exhorting me I tried to stand up but I couldn’t. “Hydra want to break you, and hydra want you to become the winter arachnid” the begun to advance towards me I tried pushing my self up using my hands but they fell from under me. “ don’t worry I’m going to make stark watch us break you Pete you will be nothing, you will remember nothing we will control you till the very end” n-no please no you cant do this to me Tony will find you” “we can and we will Pete say goodbye to your sanity” I saw him pick up the bat .I know it's coming my muscles tense. The knowing doesn't soften the blow. The bat is as hard as it looked and my leg is no ball. I feel the bone split into an untold number of fragments. The pain takes me not far away, but deep inside myself to some primitive place that knows how to cope with the kind of pain that precedes death. My vision is blotched with violent colours that move and merge. The wall of pain still cripples but the hydra agent swims back into view. His face is just as you'd imagine it to be if he were waiting for his microwave meal to be complete. Then he smiles in a small way before continuing his narration of my end, “peter, it's just no fun if you don't see it coming.” Then the bat falls onto my other leg. Crunch. Biting my lip a grunt in pain much to my dismay I didn’t want to make a sound. the man begun to confidently stride away before coming back and going away multiple times until he had a table full of torture instruments a metal bed, camera and a projector.

No ones POV  
He sets up the equipment He then moved over to peter “remember stark and the other avengers are going to be watching this and they will see how week puny Peter Parker really is. Oh wait it’s only Tony that knows your Spider-Man isn’t it well pretty much the whole world knows now anyway” Peter was lifted up by the man. seeing his chance peter punched him across the face smirking but it soon fell when he received the shock again.

Peters POV  
I felt pain. a shooting pain up my back that rattled my whole body, shaking my brain like a peanut in a jar. It felt like If you were to shake that jar a hundred times as fast as you can and multiply that by a thousand. It felt like crawling under my skin. I was shaking. I was helpless. I couldn’t do much. I lost control.with “fuck there is no way out of here I may as well play along” looking up I realised I said it out loud shrugging I let the man lift me up and strap me to the metal bed.

At the compound 

No ones POV  
Tony runs through the avengers level common room and yells for an emergency meeting Clint and Natasha look up seeming to be unfazed and grab the others soon they were all in the room. Tony begins to speek his voice shaking slightly “Spider-Man has been taken by hydra but as his normal identity they know who he is and...” just as Tony was about to Finish Friday interrupted him with her smooth tone “you are reviving a Video call from an unknown source would you like to answer” yes answer pull it up onto the big screen please” friday instantly answered the call and put into onto the big screen. Every single persons face around the room fell.  
“Give me back my son what the hell have you done to him” Tony spit out with utter distaste his eyes looking at peter on the huge screen trying to keep his flame blank he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
“Such a shame Tony Spiderman here will never return to you not after hydra have finished with him and as what we have done to him I’m suppressed you cant tell i will explain anyway currently we have implanted a chip into his Spain which releases small amounts of pesticides into peters blood stream.” Cutting the guy from hydra off Nat begins to speak “who the fuck do you think you are old man peter has done nothing to deserve this what exactly are you going to do to him” “i cant go spoiling my plans just yet but do you know how week your Spiderman really is he was acting like a baby when we smashed his legs with a aluminium baseball bat lets hope we don’t have to amputate them it would be such a shame if we had to do that wouldn’t it Bucky. For the first time in the call Bucky raises hhis head eyes unblinking with a thick Russian accent “ don’t hurt baby spider or i will hurt you, take me instead, just don’t hurt my baby spider” finishing his short speech Bucky looked down again his shoulders shaking with pure fury. Steve goes to put his arm around his shoulder but Bucky promptly shrugs it of suddenly having a bad feeling. Steve had a brief look of concern on his face before he promptly blinked it away and turned his focus back onto the phone call. “Unfortunately I’m not interested in you any more although i might just get you later to show how much we broke him” whilst all of this was happening Tony was trying to get Friday to track the call.

“Bucky listen to me i can take it, i will be strong don’t worry about me” peter rasped out his voice still sore,from his throat being strangled. “I know what he’s going to do to me next and please just stay calm guys I’m gonna be ok.” Peter eyes up the agent walking out of camera frame that is now holding what appeared to be a gleaming shiny metal hook and a hammer. “ I’m so sorry about the other avengers finding out who you are Pete but it was for the...” Tony was promptly cut off by gregory the hydra agent. ‘’ you will watch peter suffer here right now you cant do anything about it he will become the next winter spider ‘’ he then proceeded to march towards peter with a metal hook and hammer “do have any words pete to say to your beloved avangers” “yes” peter said his voice loud and clear “dont worry about me i have been through worse before i will be okay” suddenly peter snapped his handciffs and begun to sit up but before he could get much furter the button was pressed he felt pain. a shooting pain up his back that rattled his whole body, shaking his brain like a peanut in a jar. It felt like If you were to shake that jar a hundred times as fast as you can and multiply that by a thousand. It felt like crawling under mskin. I was shaking. I was helpless. I couldn’t do much. I lost control.“fuck there is no way out of here I may as well play along”

When peter went lax and slumped on the table the guy walked forward ignoring the yells of the avengers he placed the metal rod just below his shoulder joint on his arm he pushing it harder blood begun to bead around the point he then raised the hammer just above his head and brought it down with immense force the shattering of his bones could be heard. Trying not to scream peter begun to dissociate and his eyes glassed over. He was no longer aware of what was going on around him.

“Your a fucking psychopath” Tony spat his voice wobbling slight as he was extremely concerned for peter he didn’t even scream but he was sill conscious. “Oh I know I am and that’s why I’m making you watch this” he brought the hammer down again and hit the rod even further into his now open wound that had blood steadily flowing like a stream down a hill. This time peter screamed. The rod was now poking out the other side of his arm. Tears were streaming down his face “is that the best you got you fucker” peter said blinking away his tears not wanting to seem weak in front of the team before Tony had the chance to tell him no it was too late. Gregory lifted him up with the metal rod and held him in the air (the pole was around 6 foot long and about five centimetres diameter peter begun to bite his lip as tears leaked out from under his closed eyelids “not so strong now are we Petey pie” the hydra agent had a smug look on his face he looked up to the screen and saw the avengers expressions. They looked like they were gonna be sick he just smiled know what he was gonna do next. He pushed the table away with his free hand and dropped peter in the centre of the room which also happened to be the centre of the camera view. Looking up at the camera peter begun to speak “ guys I know this looks bad okay but I will be fine when you find me you may need to kill me and I’m fine with that just keep may, Ned and Mj safe please I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to them” Peter tried to lift both is arms up to rub his eyes but he forgot that the bar was in his shoulder. He cried out before putting his arms straight back down again. “Now for the final thing today” he walked towards peter without slowing down or stopping he then moved around so he was facing peters back and he begun to bend the bar upwards so the both sides met this time Peter couldn’t help but scream, tears gushing down his face he began to plead. “P-please don’t do this p-please” the faces of the avengers all looked to be distraught at seeing peter in immense pain. The agent continued until the hooks were rounded enough. He then lifted up and hung peter from his shoulder as the hooks attached to a bar on the ceiling he was screaming and withering In agony he promptly passed out then the agent ended the call and left Peter alone hanging there.

At the avengers compound 

Tony as soon as the call ended called happy and asked them to bring Ned and mjs family’s to the compound along with may he wanted them to be safe.

He then looked up at the avengers Bucky is the one that took it the worse out of everyone “I -I remember now before the cut my arm of they did exactly the same thing but what I don’t understand is why he wasn’t showing he was in more pain it’s absolute agony h-how could he cope with this and what does he mean he’s had worse” buck I don’t I don’t know I will have to ask may if she’s comfortable with telling me.


End file.
